toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubers
Ubers '''are Toons that have a very low laff limit, but powerful gags. Because of this, they may come into boss battles without certain gags, or without a high enough number of gags in their gag pouch. Most likely, they will have an experienced Toon, with Laff Points that are in the 100+ range. So, don't be afraid to board or join an uber unless you aren't sure you can keep them from going sad. However, with good teamwork, no one should go sad. To help them, you can offer them teleports to certain areas, or give them a quick Gag/Jellybean unite. Of course, Toon-Up Gags are your friend in protecting an uber. SOS Cards also play a helping hand. Ubers are frequently spotted in Cog Headquarters, and jellybean fests. Types Ubers come in all shapes, sizes, colors, laff, and other appearances. Two very common Ubers are the Sellbot Uber who '''only collects Merits and battles the Vice President, and the Cashbot Uber who collects Cogbucks and battles the Chief Financial Officer. There are several different kinds of Ubers: *The 19 laff uber who only has the Throw and Squirt gags, and maxed their Sellbot cog suit and thus, can only carry 20 gags. *The 30 laff uber will have completed all of Toontown Central's Toontasks and will carry three gag tracks (Throw, Squirt and Sound/Toon-Up), and maxed their Sellbot cog suit, and will carry 30 Gags total (by not choosing laff boost Toontasks, and completing the carry 30 gags Toontask). *The 39 laff uber carries four gag tracks and will have completed all of Donald's Dock's Toontasks, and maxed their Sellbot cog suit, holding a total of 35 gags. This type of uber will either have: Sound/Toon-Up, and Lure/Drop. *The 39 laff uber who has not done any ToonTasks, and maxed racing, golfing, fishing, gardening, and their Sellbot Cog suit. *The 61 laff uber who has completed all the tasks in The Brrrgh but has not yet moved on to Donald's Dreamland, and has all six of their gag tracks maxed. *The 76 laff uber who has not completed all of the Toontasks in Donald's Dreamland, but earned all of the Cashbot disguise parts, and maxed their Cashbot suit. *The 81 laff uber who has not completed all of the Toontasks in Donald's Dreamland, but earned all of the Cashbot disguise parts, and maxed both their Sellbot and Cashbot cog suits. *The 105 laff uber who has completed all of the Toontasks in Donald's Dreamland, and maxed their Lawbot (or Bossbot) Cog Suit. *The 110 laff uber who has maxed their Lawbot and Bossbot Cog Suits. Tips You can improve your gags simply by buying the Gardening Kit in the Cattlelog. Once bought, you should only plant gag trees as planting flowers will reward you laff boosts. However, they can plant one flower type for each amount of jellybeans to get a statue (for example, 1 1 jellybean flower, 1 2 jellybean flower, etc.) To help train your Lure Gags (if you're a multi-gag uber) you should plant your lure gags. Ubers should be '''extremely '''careful when doing fishing tasks as some require fishing. Boarding Groups have really given ubers some trouble, since some Toons think that they may not play very well and only want to go with advanced Toons. To avoid problems, go with friends. Fishing as an uber is risky, in the chance of gaining unnecessary laff boosts. As an Uber, you must be prepared to go sad often for an uber's worst enemy are the Toons who take a pleasure in making other Toons sad, or Lure missing often, or if a Cog targets you the most and (in a Sellbot uber's case) rely on luck. You also need to be prepared to make many trips to the Gag Shop/Trolley. Notes *Ubers do not finish every Toontask, so they can't teleport to every neighborhood. This means that ubers have to walk a lot, or teleport to friends to get to where they need to go. *You also won't be able to carry a lot of gags in some cases, and in Toontown Central or Donald's Dock, Sellbot ubers only carry a select number of Gag Tracks. *You should never race karts, fish, golf or garden as doing so will earn laff points. Trivia *Ubers will earn laff points when doing boss battles and reaching the highest level Cog in the Corporate Ladder. Once level 50, the uber will earn a total of five new laff points. *Some maxed Cashbot ubers have only 66 Laff Points, because of a glitch that allowed Toons to skip laff boost Toontasks in Donald's Dreamland. Category:Toons Category:Cog HQs